The Beat Of The Soul
by Roar4Gore
Summary: This is my first fan fic ever so please be nice! This Soul Eater fanfic is about a 13 year old girl named Rose, who can shape-shift. She wants to become a better weapon (broad sword) and her own meister! Will a special someone help Rose in her quest? Will her sister, Violet, take over Death City? Will my writing career be over if this goes horribly wrong! Rated T for language :)
1. Chapter 1

The Beat Of The Soul

A SOUL EATER FAN FICTION

Okay! Time to write my disclaimer! Here it is:  
**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.** **ATSUSHI ŌKUBO****DOES. EXCEPT ROSE. I OWN HER. AND ALL OF YOU. YOU ARE ALL MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hope you enjoy my fan fiction and feel free to criticize and review or whatevs! Enjoy! ~Roar4Gore  
****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Chapter 1**

**Rose's POV**

I took a deep breath as the cab stopped in front of my new home. "Here we are!" the cab driver said to me as he got out to help me with my bags._ Nicest cab driver I've ever met… Maybe Death City won't be as bad as I thought it would…_ I thought to myself. I grabbed as many bags as I could while being able to unlock the door to my new house.

With the cab driver right behind me, I set down a suitcase and unlocked the door. I told the cab driver where to put the rest of my stuff and I tried to give him a $20 as a tip, but he refused my offer. I then paid for the ride he had given me all the way from London, England to Death City. "Thank you Miss! You have a good night now!" he said before getting back into the car and driving away.

I closed the door, locked it, and was about to start getting settled in when I heard someone attempt to kick down the door. I went to open the door but then heard the door creak as if it would crush me if I opened it. It crushed me anyway. "WHO ARE YOU?!" I yelled at the figure who had entered my new home, after destroying my lovely door. "I AM THE MAN WHO SURPASSED GOD!" the figure yelled back.

I sighed. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" I yelled. I was surprised to see another figure enter. "Who are you people?" I said, trying to sound brave, but failing. "I'm so sorry about Black*Star!" the girl said. She then gave a look of disappointment at the boy who broke down my door. "My name is Tsubaki" the girl said.

There was something different about her. That's when I noticed her ponytail was now a chain, which was now wrapped around the boy who had knocked my door down. I heard footsteps running, getting closer and closer. This time five figures entered my home. "More? Wow, it's getting a little crowded" I said quietly. "Black*Star! What the hell did you do this time?!" one of the new people said. All seven of them helped to get the door off of my back. A girl in a black coat, a white dress blouse, and plaid red shorts and the boy who was with her helped me up.

"Thanks" I said sheepishly with a hint of dorkiness in my voice. "But I still don't know who you people are…" I said. "I'm sure I can answer that" a new voice said. I knew that voice… I knew it all too well. "_**You...**_" I snarled.

I spun around to be face to face with my successful older sister. She was taller then me, prettier then me, hell, even smarter then me! And I'm the smart one in the family! "Glad to see you finally decided to come to Death City to follow in my foot steps little sis!" my older sister said as she elbowed me in the shoulder. I clenched my jaws. "I didn't come to Death City to follow in your foot steps." I sneered at her. "Well then, what _did_ you come to Death City for?" she said as she glared at me.

"I came to Death City to enroll at the academy to become a meister! It's not impossible to be a meister _and_ a weapon!" I said, glaring right back at her. At this point the room was silent. The silence was broken by a tall girl. "Anyway, my name is Liz Thompson and this is my sister, Patty" the girl said. "This is Death The Kid, but everyone calls him Kid" said Patty, directing the attention to the boy with black hair with 3 white stripes, who was with them. He leaned closer to me and whispered something.

"If you ever say my hair is asymmetrical in front of me, then I will have to kill you" he growled quietly. I gulped, then nodded my head and said to him "Got it".

The girl with the black coat and another boy introduced themselves to me. "My name's Maka Albarn and this is Soul. Pleased to meet you!" she said and then curtsied. "Maka that was so _not_ cool" the boy named Soul said. Maka glared at him and chopped his head with a book. "Maka Chop!" she said.

Then, as if just to annoy him, she curtsied again and so did I. "I'm Soul" he smirked when he said his own name. I stuck out my hand and we shook hands. "So, I take it you've already met Black*Star?" Tsubaki said shyly. "Yeah… man I liked that door too!" I chuckled softly. A few of the others laughed a little too.

"Hmph! Looks like I'm not needed here anymore!" my older sister Violet said. "Oh, and before I forget, Mom told me to give this to you" Violet said before handing me a package. "She told me to tell you that she and Dad love you very much and they said not to open it until you're 14th birthday" she said. I nodded an okay and she left.

The room was _very_ quiet for what felt like forever. The silence was broken by Kid. "So you want to enroll in the academy, correct?" he asked. I nodded. "What's YOUR name?" Patty said, eagerness in her voice. "My name is Rose" I said shyly, looking down at my feet.

When I realized that nobody had said anything else, I glanced up to see a slight look of horror on everyone's face. Kid was blushing slightly, but still had the same look of fear and horror in his eyes that the others did. Black*Star and Patty both had a look of confusion on their faces and didn't have a clue what the hell was going on. Finally, I spoke. "What?" To be honest, I didn't really have a clue what the hell was going on either. "Rose, can I talk to you?" Kid said.

"Sure" I said. I then waited for him to speak, but instead he started walking down the hallway. "In private" he said. "Oh… Okay." I replied. I followed him down the hallway, where he led me to a wall. On the floor, in front of the wall, there was a handle. He pulled on the handle as hard as he could, but it wouldn't open. "Little help here, Rose?" Kid said.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, blushing, but ready to pull. "One… Two… Three… Pull!" Kid said. We pulled as hard as we could. I sighed. "Looks like it's not gonna open..." I said. At that exact moment we heard a loud creaking sound and Kid took a few steps back. I, however, didn't notice that where the trapdoor was, the wood was falling down a set of stairs leading down into the darkness.

Kid grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the way just in time. "Thanks" I said sheepishly, blushing slightly. "Just be more careful next time!" Kid scowled. "Sorry…" I said pitifully, looking down at the floor. Kid sighed. "It's okay, just try to be a little more careful. Now, follow me." He said.

He took a lighter out of his pocket, grabbed my hand, and led the way down the dark stairs into the basement. When we got to the bottom of the stairs, he turned on the light in the basement. I guess he realized we were still holding hands, because he let go of my hand and looked away, blushing. I did the same but when I turned to face Kid, he was already staring directly at me. "Hey Kid?". "Yes Rose?". "What exactly did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. "…There's a legend going around about a young girl who wants to become the meister of herself.

"Just out of curiosity, what kind of weapon _are_ you?" Kid asked. I turned my arms into sharp, broad swords. Kid stared at me with a look of fear, admiration, and slight horror. "WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU MAKING THAT FACE?!" I yelled. Realizing what I had just said, I turned my arms back to normal and quickly covered my mouth with my hands. "I'm so sorry…" I said quietly. _I almost never yell at anyone without a good reason… So, why would I now?..._ I thought to myself.

"R-Rose?" I heard Kid say softly. "Yeah?" I said, starting to feel a little dizzy. "Are you able to shape-shift?" he asked. "Uhhhh… Yeah… Why?" I said then asked, scared to know the answer. "You look _exactly_ like the young girl described in the legend. How old are you? Because the girl in the legend is 13 and can shape-shift." Kid said.

I felt all the color drain from my face. I felt like I was about to either throw up or pass out. "Rose? Rose! Are you okay?!" Kid said, deep concern flooding into his voice. I realized I was swaying a little. "I think I'm okay Kid stop wor-" the world went black.

**What will happen to Rose? Was this chapter good or do you feel like you need to duck tape me to the bottom of the ocean? Feel free to leave a review! Criticism is **_**HIGHLY **_**appreciated! Once I have 10 reviews (at the most) I SHALL START ON CHAPTER NUMERO DOS! XD Oh, and if you have a suggestion on what THIS chapter (Chapter One –duh-) should be called, then please leave a suggestion in your review! It doesn't matter if YOU think it sounds stupid or dumb or horrible, etc. What matters is if I think it sounds good and if I like it :P ANNNNNNDDDDDDDD GoodBye~ **


	2. Chapter 2

The Beat Of The Soul

A SOUL EATER FAN FICTION

**Okay, so when we last left Rose, she had passed out in the basement with Kid. Hope you like this fanfic. You better post some freaking reviews ;) I would first like to thank my friend in Wales I'm not gonna say her real name (cause I don't know it) so ima give her writers name instead; her name is Datura Writii! I would also like to thank my 2 friends in New York (state not city) their writers names are Cool Zack and ItachiUchihalover . I COULD NOT HAVE DONE THIS WITHOUT THEM! Now, On with the story!**

**Kid POV**

_Oh my God, is she going to be alright?_ I thought to myself. There was something different about her. I gasped. "Sh-She's perfectly symmetrical!" I shouted. I tried my hardest to hold back the urge to dance around like an idiot, but failed almost instantly. When I had made a full circle to where I was facing Rose again, she had regained consciousness. I immediately froze in my place and blushed a deep, deep red.

**Rose POV**

When I woke up, it felt like I had a migraine. I immediately directed my attention to a dancing Death The Kid. I began to giggle a little, quietly enjoying the show. He must have seen me watching him or heard me giggling, because when he saw me, he froze and stood up straight, blushing wildly. "Er-I-uhhhh…" Kid stammered. I stood up, walked right up to him, and told him he didn't need to explain himself, even though he did anyway. "While you were unconscious, I had noticed you were perfectly symmetrical…" Kid explained. I began to blush, even though I don't know why. To hide my embarrassment, I made a joke. "Aww, I was enjoying the show!" I said, pouting. This only made Kid blush even deeper.

**No One's POV**

Rose and Kid stood in silence once again. Kid murmured something. "Hmmm?" Rose said. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing…" Kid replied.

**Rose POV**

_I know it's not 'nothing' _ I thought. "Kid…" I said, trying to press him on to telling me what he murmured. Kid groaned in defeat, then began blushing again, but only slightly. "Er- ummm… The thing is…?" kid stuttered. He sighed. "While, you were passed out, I-I noticed something about you…" Kid managed. "What? What is it?! TELL ME!" I said, shaking Kid by the shoulders lightly" my hands on his shoulders made his face turn bright red. "OKAY OKAY I'LL TELL YOU GEEZ!" he shouted. Kid sighed. "Rose? I-I…" he drifted off. "I think I-I…" I saw a look on his face that if he said what he really wanted to tell me he would regret it forever. "Umm, I would like to be your friend" kid stammered. I knew he was lying, but I didn't say anything to him about it. I shrugged and said "Sure". He stuck out his right hand and so I shook his hand then pulled him in for a hug. This made Kid start blushing. Again. "I know you're blushing" I said to Kid. "No I'm not!" I made him look at me and there he was with his cute little red cheeks. I giggled at the sight of them. "Why are you laughing at me?" he whined. "Also, I wasn't done hugging you!" he pulled me in and hugged me for two whole minutes. This time I blushed. "K-Kid?" I stammered. "Yes?" he responded. "Do-Do you have a crush on me or something because I just met you today and you keep acting all weird around me?" I asked. He blushed deeply and before he answered, Black*Star yelled "ARE YOU TWO GONNA KISS OR WHAT?!" I blushed slightly and snarled at him "NO WE ARE NOT GOING TO KISS!" I then took off my boot at threw it at his face. Thankfully, he was an easy target since everyone move away from him when they saw I had taken off my boot. "OWWWWWWWW" Black*Star yelled after my boot hit him in the face. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he yelled. "FOR BEING ANNOYING AND BREAKING MY DOOR!" I yelled back at him. I gasped. I saw a look of horror on everyone's face. I looked down at my stomach and saw red. I looked at my back and there was a knife sticking in me there. I yanked it out with a loud yelp and looked at it. I'm still not used to seeing my own blood considering I have already started my period and stuff. I fainted. _Am I going to die?_ I thought to myself. I was startled to hear my best friend who had die two years earlier respond. _ You're going to be fine, Rose. I promise._ Alex said. So I believed her.

**WILL ROSE DIE?! O.O OF COURSE NOT! SHE'S THE MAIN CHARACTER STUPID! XD Also, What the hell? No reviews?! NOT COOL. CONGRADULATIONS, YOU MADE TSUBAKI CRY! Tsubaki: *sniffle* It's true, you did… *sniffle* Also, I still need reviews and followers and suggestions for the titles for chapters 1 and 2! Thank all of you for even _reading_ the story PLEASE let me know if you think it sucked :P and if you thought it sucked then let me know how I can improve it please. Love all of you! ~3**


	3. Chapter 3

The Beat Of The Soul

A SOUL EATER FAN FICTION

**Okay, so when we last left Rose, she had passed out in the basement with Kid. Hope you like this fanfic. You better post some freaking reviews ;) I would first like to thank my friend in Wales I'm not gonna say her real name (cause I don't know it) so ima give her writers name instead; her name is Datura Writii! I would also like to thank my 2 friends in New York (state not city) their writers names are Cool Zack and ItachiUchihalover . I COULD NOT HAVE DONE THIS WITHOUT THEM! Now, On with the story!**

**Kid POV**

_Oh my God, is she going to be alright?_ I thought to myself. There was something different about her. I gasped. "Sh-She's perfectly symmetrical!" I shouted. I tried my hardest to hold back the urge to dance around like an idiot, but failed almost instantly. When I had made a full circle to where I was facing Rose again, she had regained consciousness. I immediately froze in my place and blushed a deep, deep red.

**Rose POV**

When I woke up, it felt like I had a migraine. I immediately directed my attention to a dancing Death The Kid. I began to giggle a little, quietly enjoying the show. He must have seen me watching him or heard me giggling, because when he saw me, he froze and stood up straight, blushing wildly. "Er-I-uhhhh…" Kid stammered. I stood up, walked right up to him, and told him he didn't need to explain himself, even though he did anyway. "While you were unconscious, I had noticed you were perfectly symmetrical…" Kid explained. I began to blush, even though I don't know why. To hide my embarrassment, I made a joke. "Aww, I was enjoying the show!" I said, pouting. This only made Kid blush even deeper.

**No One's POV**

Rose and Kid stood in silence once again. Kid murmured something. "Hmmm?" Rose said. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing…" Kid replied.

**Rose POV**

_I know it's not 'nothing' _ I thought. "Kid…" I said, trying to press him on to telling me what he murmured. Kid groaned in defeat, then began blushing again, but only slightly. "Er- ummm… The thing is…?" kid stuttered. He sighed. "While, you were passed out, I-I noticed something about you…" Kid managed. "What? What is it?! TELL ME!" I said, shaking Kid by the shoulders lightly" my hands on his shoulders made his face turn bright red. "OKAY OKAY I'LL TELL YOU GEEZ!" he shouted. Kid sighed. "Rose? I-I…" he drifted off. "I think I-I…" I saw a look on his face that if he said what he really wanted to tell me he would regret it forever. "Umm, I would like to be your friend" kid stammered. I knew he was lying, but I didn't say anything to him about it. I shrugged and said "Sure". He stuck out his right hand and so I shook his hand then pulled him in for a hug. This made Kid start blushing. Again. "I know you're blushing" I said to Kid. "No I'm not!" I made him look at me and there he was with his cute little red cheeks. I giggled at the sight of them. "Why are you laughing at me?" he whined. "Also, I wasn't done hugging you!" he pulled me in and hugged me for two whole minutes. This time I blushed. "K-Kid?" I stammered. "Yes?" he responded. "Do-Do you have a crush on me or something because I just met you today and you keep acting all weird around me?" I asked. He blushed deeply and before he answered, Black*Star yelled "ARE YOU TWO GONNA KISS OR WHAT?!" I blushed slightly and snarled at him "NO WE ARE NOT GOING TO KISS!" I then took off my boot at threw it at his face. Thankfully, he was an easy target since everyone move away from him when they saw I had taken off my boot. "OWWWWWWWW" Black*Star yelled after my boot hit him in the face. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he yelled. "FOR BEING ANNOYING AND BREAKING MY DOOR!" I yelled back at him. I gasped. I saw a look of horror on everyone's face. I looked down at my stomach and saw red. I looked at my back and there was a knife sticking in me there. I yanked it out with a loud yelp and looked at it. I'm still not used to seeing my own blood considering I have already started my period and stuff. I fainted. _Am I going to die?_ I thought to myself. I was startled to hear my best friend who had die two years earlier respond. _ You're going to be fine, Rose. I promise._ Alex said. So I believed her.

**WILL ROSE DIE?! O.O OF COURSE NOT! SHE'S THE MAIN CHARACTER STUPID! XD Also, What the hell? No reviews?! NOT COOL. CONGRADULATIONS, YOU MADE TSUBAKI CRY! Tsubaki: *sniffle* It's true, you did… *sniffle* Also, I still need reviews and followers and suggestions for the titles for chapters 1 and 2! Thank all of you for even _reading_ the story PLEASE let me know if you think it sucked :P and if you thought it sucked then let me know how I can improve it please. Love all of you! ~3**


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys! I would like to just make everyone aware that I am HIGHLY grateful for over 100 views.  
I will probably not be continuing this story, unless people start posting reviews for chapter ideas, because all that I can think of is either really cheesy, won't make sense, sounds stupid, you get the idea.  
I would also like to introduce everyone to a new story that I'm writing called **Nameless~**, so feel free to check out the teaser chapter!  
I'm so very, very sorry that I might not continue The Beat Of The Soul, but for all of you who stayed with me, thank you. I hope you all forgive me.  
I'm also on Wattpad, just so you know, so feel free to check there for any stories!

Thank you so very much,  
Roar4Gore  
aka  
Leo Sullenfang~


End file.
